Endurance: Yugioh
by MalikKoneko
Summary: Yugioh goes on Endurance! Strange teams and confused people, Marik's teamed with Tea? PG-13 just in case...


Welcome to Endurance: Yugioh, my first fic. Please no flames because its my first fic, but you can give me some hints on how to make my writing better. I had this idea while watching an episode of Endurance on T.V., and I decided to write a Yugioh Endurance. 

For those of you who don't know Endurance, its sort-of like Survivor, but with teenagers and a lot more than two teams, with two people for team. The original Endurance has one boy and one girl per team, but since Yugioh does not have much girls, so I just made teams.

Oh, and just so your not confused: Bakura: Yami Bakura, Ryou: Hikari Bakura, Malik: Hikari Malik/rik, Marik: Yami Malik/rik.

If someone already had this idea... I'm not taking the fic down, but I will not copy your ideas either. (I don't think this had been done before though...)

I've really only seen the season Endurance: Hawaii, so that's sort-of what this is based on... Well the partner selection game at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Endurance... I wish I did though... XD

Now... lets start the fic!  
-

Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Isis, Shadii, Mako, Espa Roba, Rex, Weevil, Seto, Serenity, Mai, Odion, and Duke walk up a mountain, and continue walking, just walking, until they reach the jungle, where JD is standing there waiting for them.

"Hello guys, welcome to Endurance: Yugioh." He said, smiling.

"? What the hell is Endurance?" Bakura asked, scowling.

"Endurance is a game where you pick a partner, it's normally one girl and one boy... but we have a shortage on girls... so its basically just partners. You try to collect all 12 pyramid pieces, by winning Endurance and temple missions." JD replied.

A couple people nodded, most just scowled, angry for not being told why they had to go over mountains and through jungles to get there.

"Now it's the first Elimination. You see, six people will not even make it to picking teams, and get kicked off right away. So, lets get started then." JD led them to a long, thin log over the water. He turned to face the Yugioh cast. "Here you will have to maintain balance on that log, standing. You cannot move, so get into a position you will be comfortable in."

The cast gets up onto the log, in various positions. "Ready, set, go!" JD yells, and the timer starts to tick.

Marik frowns unhappily, and looks at Bakura. He mouths 'This is stupid.' Bakura nods slowly.

-Five minutes later-

Yugi wobbles, but catches his balance quickly, Espa Roba is not as fortunate. He starts to shake, and quickly falls into the water.

"Espa Roba, you are the first contestant out, come sit over here." JD points to another log, not over water, next to him. Espa Roba sighs and sits down.

-Another five minutes later-

While JD is not looking, Yami starts to push Bakura, only succeeding to almost loose his balance and fall. Bakura sticks his tounge out, also almost losing his balance.

Tea gasps and starts to mouth something about friendship, only to have everyone not look at her.

Shadii suddenly falls, and goes over to the log.

-Ten minutes later-

Malik groans, and looks at Odion, who is perfectly fine. He mouths 'Lose, dammit!'

Odion nods and jumps off.

"That's three people, two more to go." JD informs them.

-Five seconds later-

Mako jumps off, yelling "I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"

"What is wrong with these people," JD muttered, and looked at the remaining people on the log, "Congratulations! You are new Endurance contestants." He looks back to the losers, "I'm sorry, but you have to go home now." He said, and the losers left.

"Now for the rest of you, you will have to pick a partner. We will have a game to decide this, so I'll give you a minute to get ready, then we're going to where this game will take place." JD tells them, pointing to the place where the partner-selection game would be taking place.

A couple people nod, some just look around anxiously.

"This is the stupidest game ever..." Bakura muttered to Marik. He nodded, "What if we're not on the same team?" Marik responded.  
"Then I'll beat you." Bakura said with a smug smile.  
Marik scowled, walking away.

Yugi and Yami were over by themselves, talking. "Do you think we'll be on the same team?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't know, aibou, I don't know." Yami said.

-

A little while later they were all gathered in a small clearing in the jungle, looking across a small river to where a two catapults were on two islands. JD had separated the cast into two groups, Bakura, Yami, Malik, Marik, Joey, Duke, Tristan and Weevil in one, and Ryou, Yugi, Seto, Tea, Mai, Serenity, Isis and Rex in the other.

"Now this is how the game will go. That catapult will send 7 colored balls out for each group. The color of the ball you have is the color of the team you get. The groups will go at the same time, but on different areas of the island so you can't see who your partner is until I walk you back here. Everyone understand the rules?"

Everyone nodded. JD walked both groups to their areas of the island, and yelled, "Ready, set, go!" and the catapults shot out the first ball for each, which was orange.

Group 1:  
Everyone scrambled to get it, piling on top of each other a foot from the ball. Bakura ran up and grabbed it. "HA!" He yelled, grinning evily.

Group 2:  
Only a couple people ran quickly for it, others stayed behind, not wanting to get dirty. Ryou, one of the ones who stayed back, decided to run after the ball, and after being very violent and pushy (A very un-Ryou like thing to do) He grabbed the orange ball.

The catapults then threw out a blue ball.

Group 1:  
Yami sprinted off after it, pushing people out of the way, getting knocked over by Marik, but he was knocked right onto the blue ball. He grabbed it, but Joey came up and tried to get it out of his fingers. Yami held on tight and the blue ball was his.

Group 2:  
Everyone rushed after the blue ball, Seto in the lead. Yugi ran around from behind to grab the blue ball, right before Seto was about to get it, causing Seto to trip over Yugi and fall. Yugi got the blue ball.

The catapults then sent out a yellow ball.

Group 1: Malik was ready for it though, he ran past everyone and with a sudden burst of speed Malik snatched up the yellow ball, giving everyone else a look as to say "MINE! TOUCH AND YOU DIE!" So everyone just backed away letting him have the yellow ball.

Group 2: The yellow ball hit Tea on the head, and bounced right at Seto's feet. He picked it up, succeeding in getting the yellow ball.

The catapults then sent out a gray ball.

Group 1:  
Marik was angry at his hikari getting one before him, so he shoved the other people out of the way, and jumped into the air getting the gray ball.

Group 2:  
Tea surprisingly got the gray ball, it just bounced right into her hands.

The catapults then sent out a red ball

Group 1: Weevil and Duke collided into each other when they jumped up to get the red ball which flew over their heads and landed a few feet from Joey and Tristan. They jumped at the ball, Joey being quicker getting it.

Group 2:  
The ball went right into Isis's hands, but as quickly as it came to her it was gone, because Mai grabbed it right out of her hands.

The catapults then sent a purple ball.

Group 1:  
Weevil was still laying on the ground after colliding with Duke in an attempt to get the red ball. The purple ball landed on Duke, and he woke up, grabbing the purple ball and running away.

Group 2:  
The ball hit Rex on the head, causing him to jump, hitting the ball with his head and sending it into Serenity's arms that were outstretched in desperate attempt to get the ball.

The catapults sent out a green ball.

Group 1:  
With Weevil still knocked out, it was easy for Tristan to get the ball.

Group 2:  
Same with Isis, Rex wasn't exactly up yet, so Isis easily got the ball.

There was no need for the catapults to send a brown ball, but they did anyway.

Group 1: The brown ball hit Weevil in the face, and he woke up and walked to where the others were waiting.

Group 2: The same thing happen to Rex.

"Now, time to see who your partner is." JD said as the groups gathered around him.  
"Come forward if you have the Orange ball."

Bakura stepped forward, as did Ryou.

"I'm with my hikari?" Bakura yelled in somewhat angry surprise. He scowled as Ryou smiled.

"Those with the Blue ball please come forward." JD said, and Yami stepped up as well as Yugi.

"YAY!" Yami exclaimed hugging Yugi, who just grinned happily.

"Yellow." Was all JD said as Malik and Seto both walked up.

"I barely KNOW him..." Malik said.

"Well you better be a good partner... I don't like to lose." Seto said.

"Gray." Marik walked up... so did Tea.

"NO!" Marik said, falling to his knees. Tea walked over to him, smiling.

"Don't worry Marik! We have the power of friendship! We will win!" Tea said. Marik scowled at her.

"Red." Joey walked up, as did Mai.

"Mai..." "Joey..." Was all the two had to say to one another.

"Purple." Duke and Serenity walked up.

"Oh yeah!" Duke said, grinning.

Tristan scowled angerly.

"Green." Tristan scowled as he walked up, Isis walked up too.

Neither said anything.

"And last but not least, brown." Weevil and Rex already knew they were a team, they were the only ones left.

JD left for a short time, but quickly came back with 8 pyramid pieces.

"Here are your starting pieces. Remember, to win Endurance you have to have all 12 pyramid pieces." The teams nodded and JD continued, "The first piece goes to orange, it's the strength piece. You need a lot of strength to win Endurance." JD handed the Strength piece to Bakura, "The next piece goes to Blue, it's the Heart piece. You need a whole lot of heart to be the Endurance champions." He handed the piece to Yami, "The next piece here is Courage. It goes to Yellow, you'll both need a lot of Courage to win the game, mostly the courage just to get along." He handed the piece to Malik, who glared at Seto, who just glared back, "The Perseverance piece goes to Gray. I know that Marik especially will need to Persevere just to endure his partner." He smiled as he handed the piece to Marik, who gave an evil 'I'm going to kill you.' smirk, "The Luck piece will go to Red. You both will need a lot of Luck to win this game." He gave the pyramid piece to Mai, "For purple, your piece is Leadership, Serenity, be sure to take some charge and don't let Duke do everything." JD said with a small smirk, giving them their piece, "The next piece goes to Green, it's the Discipline piece. Discipline is essential for winning this game." He gave Tristan the Discipline piece, "The final piece goes to Brown. The Knowledge piece is for you. You need a lot of Knowledge to become Endurance campions." JD handed the last piece to Weevil, "Ok teams, I'll see you tomorrow then." JD said, after leading them to where they would be staying on the island, "Your first mission is tomorrow, so be up bright and early!" And with that JD was gone. The teams wondered what would happen next as they went to claim their bunks and go to sleep.

-

Koneko: Heh... so... that's my first fic. Please no flames, but you can crit. Sorry if its long and boring... I tried my hardest.

Malik: Riiight.

Koneko: .:glares:. Ok... anyway, thankies for reading the fic and-

Malik: Review!


End file.
